Spare Butterbeer Necklace
by Senda Rozalija
Summary: Harry has met Luna only in passing thus far. After an accident he's about to become much more familiar with the odd girl.
1. No cat hair in sight

**Spare butterbeer necklace**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry wrinkled his nose as he brought the goblet of steaming swamp like substance to his lips.

"Ugh, essence of Malfoy, bound to be more stomach upsetting than essence of Goyle." He said.

Hermione regarded him with annoyance.

"Come on, Harry, drink up already. _You_ wanted to find out how Malfoy has been giving those interviews to Skeeter. And if you don't hurry up, his two thick-headed bodyguards will be done eating and we'll have to wait for another chance of them being out of Malfoy's sight."

Harry groaned. Hermione sure knew how to lay down the lecture. Years of practice on the procrastinating Ron and Harry, had refined her technique, she hardly had to glare anymore.

"Fine, fine. Here goes then." He croaked, and quickly added the long blond hair to the potion and took a large mouthful.

"Weird." he finally whispered after a tense few minutes. "It's actually kind of sweet, and I feel all tingly." He didn't even look remotely like the amazing bouncing ferret yet. Harry snickered at that thought, which had happened quite recently.

Hermione, however, widened her eyes at him and turned slightly pale.

"Oh no, Harry! That's how it felt for me as well when I used the cat hair two years ago!" she screeched, grabbing hold of his shoulders.

"Oh bugger." Harry groaned out. "But I . . . I got the blond hair from Malfoy! Right after I stopped him from . . . harassing . . . Luna . . ." _damn._

Upon hearing that, they looked at each other with wide eyes once more. "Come on, Harry! Hospital wing!" Hermione stated as she started dragging him out of the second floor girl's toilet.

"No! I'm sure I'll be fine! Look I haven't even changed!" he said, flapping his arms up and down as if to prove his point. Anything to stay out of the hospital wing after all, he reasoned. "Besides, Malfoy doesn't have a cat. And it was a blond hair!" he added.

"You don't understand, Harry! If what I think happened is true, then…" his bushy haired friend hesitated.

"Then what, Hermione?" Harry asked, frustrated at how she tended to keep her theories to herself, at least until she consulted the library of course. Being half-dragged along the corridor by his arm wasn't doing wonders on his temper either.

"You said it yourself Harry. Malfoy was harassing Luna, so what I think happened is, that you managed to get one of her hairs instead."

He blinked at her owlishly. "So? I should just change into her and back again, shouldn't I?"

Hermione growled at the denseness of her friend. At this point however, they had just arrived at the Hospital Wing and she barged in, still with a firm grip on his arm.

Madam Pomfrey spotted them from where she had been directed a House Elf into changing the sheets, and bustled over immediately. She already looked resigned when she spotted Harry.

"Ms. Granger, what did he get himself into this time?" she sighed, pursing her lips. Harry grunted grumpily. Madam Pomfrey just asked his friends directly nowadays, knowing his trademark 'I'm fine' all too well by now.

Hermione shuffled her feet nervously. "Well, Madam Pomfrey, you see . . . we made this potion, Polyjuice . . ." she started, but was interrupted.

"What were you two doing brewing such a restricted potion?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "No wait, I don't want to know. What seems to be the problem this time?" she said, shooting a knowing look at Hermione, who gulped as she was again reminded of her short stint as a cat/girl.

"He . . . a . . . probably used the hair from a girl . . . Madam." Hermione responded, looking down at her feet.

"Oh dear." Madam Pomfrey responded, pursing her lips. She motioned to the nearest bed. "Up you get, Mr. Potter. Let me have a look at you. How long since you drank the potion?" She asked, as she started casting diagnostic spells around him.

Harry reluctantly sat down on the bed. "Err, about ten minutes now?" he said, shooting a glance at Hermione, who shrugged as if to say 'sounds about right'.

"But look" he continued, "I haven't changed, I'm still me. I guess the potion didn't work after all"

The Hogwarts nurse just stared at him. "Stand up, Mr. Potter." Harry stood up.

Hermione, ever the sharp one, immediately exclaimed. "Harry, look! You're shorter than me!"

"I've always been shorter than you, Hermione." He said peevishly. "No need to rub it in."

"No, Harry. We've been the same height for a while now. And look! I think your eyes are getting lighter as well." This was really beginning to worry her, and it showed in her trembling voice. Why was the transformation happening so slowly?

"That's clever, Hermione. I'm supposed to look at my own eyes, easy." He said sarcastically.

"That's enough now, Mr. Potter. Take a look yourself." The medi witch broke in, producing a hand mirror with a wave of her wand, and handing it to him.

He took the mirror and glanced at his own reflection. Damn, he thought. His eyes were slowly turning blue all right.

"Why did you attempt to transform into a female, Mr. Potter?" she questioned him. "The polyjuice potion is not meant for cross gender transformations. This could definitely affect the potion's results. Luckily for you, there is precedent."

"Really? So this happened before? And they were alright weren't they? I really didn't mean too, I just got the wrong hair!" The words were tumbling from Harry's mouth at an alarming rate now. He looked back and forth between Hermione and Madam Pomfrey in apprehension.

"Well, the good news is that the transformation will be complete, even if it is slow to manifest itself. I can see it is even much less uncomfortable than the regular potion's effects tend to be."

"And the bad news is?" Hermione whispered, as Harry kept glancing into the small mirror.

"You will have to wait for the effects to wear off like you would with the normal potion. Except instead of the normal one hour duration, it could take anywhere from a couple of weeks to several years."

Harry went pale, and promptly fainted.

"Well . . ." Madam Pomfrey said. "He took that as well as I could have expected." She started to move him onto the bed proper, using a switching spell to exchange his robes for a clean hospital gown.

Hermione sighed. "Why is it always him?" she wondered, as she gazed down on a perfect copy, of Luna Lovegood.

* * *

(A/N)

There we have the first chapter! Hope you like it. I won't spoil anything yet, all I will say is that the pairing will end up Harry/Luna. (het) Please let me know what you think!


	2. Squiggly striped undies

Standard disclaimer applies. JK Rowling is richer than me.

* * *

**Spare butterbeer necklace**

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

Harry awoke slowly sometime later; he wasn't sure how long he had been out this time. His surroundings however, where unmistakably that of the Hospital Wing. Not his favourite place to wake up in.

He groaned softly, his body feeling oddly tender as he stretched. Looking around, he didn't see anyone in the ward, but did notice it must be nearly morning from the warm orange glow coming from the windows.

Something brushed his neck as he turned to climb out of bed, and he jerked in surprise. Nothing was there however when he swung around to check behind him. Nothing, except for the long blonde hair whipping him across the nose from the other side. He yelped.

The sound brought Madam Pomfrey forth from her office. She shuffled over to his bedside while saying softly, "Mr. Potter, how are you feeling this morning?" Her wand was already moving expertly over him with a soft glow.

Harry took a slow breath, trying to calm himself. Every move he made seemed off to him somehow.

"I'm f-. Weird." He corrected himself.

"Yes, well, that's to be expected I guess." The stern matron responded, while gazing pensively at the slowly changing colours at the tip of her wand. "Someone else's body is bound to be something to get used to from the inside."

Harry looked down as the events from yesterday evening came rushing back. Just now realizing how different his voice sounded as well.

"Oh, great. How long am I going to be stuck like this?" he asked her desperately. It was quite unsettling to find himself inhabiting the body of someone he had only seen in passing. Let alone the fact that it was a _girl's body_!

"As I told you yesterday, Mr. Potter, the potion's duration in this form are quite unpredictable. So far I haven't detected a decrease in the potency in your blood stream, so it looks like you'll be as you are now for a while yet."

She regarded him with a look of exasperation, as if she knew what he was thinking. "No, Mr. Potter, you will stay right here while I go and alert the Headmaster. No need to run off now, you look perfectly normal."

Harry sulked. "I look like a girl, how is that normal." He mumbled at her retreating back, crossing his arms. He huffed in annoyance as his arms encountered an obstacle, _forgot about those._

It wasn't long until Madam Pomfrey returned, with the Headmaster in tow. Albus Dumbledore regarded him with an amused smile, eyes twinkling at full force.

"Well, Mr. Potter. Seems you've managed to find trouble once more. I was hoping that being named fourth Champion, you would have met your quota of trouble for the year." He said with a small smile, seeming not too worried at all.

"Please, Professor." The previously dark-haired boy almost whined. "There is a solution right? Tell me I won't be stuck like this! What about my friends? How am I supposed to walk around looking like someone's clone?" He cringed slightly at the higher pitched, soft voice that came out of his mouth. _Definitely something to get used to. _

The Headmaster raised his hand, gesturing him to slow down. "All in good time, Harry, my boy. Madam Pomfrey has filled me in on the details. However . . ." he trailed off. Dumbledore drew his wand from his sleeve and cast a series of silent spells over Harry's new petite frame. His twinkle dimmed somewhat.

"I'm afraid, Harry, that Madam Pomfrey was correct. There is no telling how long this will last. Although I'm sure you'll be pleased to know; there seems to be no trace whatsoever of the magical contract binding you to compete in the Tournament."

Harry just stared at the old man. "You mean I'm out of the Tournament?"

Dumbledore nodded, that darn twinkle back full force. "Indeed." Harry sagged in relief.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Harry grumbled, motioning with his hand to his changed physique.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Harry." The Headmaster remarked. "Now, I'm sure there's no reason for us to keep you in here much longer, am I correct, Poppy?" He continued, shifting his attention to the matron, who had been standing by quietly.

"No, he seems just fine for now, Albus." She replied.

"Very well, in that case I will take my leave." The Headmaster said as he rose, and casually flicked his wand to vanish the plush armchair he had been sitting in. Harry hadn't even noticed him conjure it, the man never seized to amaze him in the magic department.

"What should I do now then? Just go around pretending to be Luna?" Harry asked him.

"I will send someone along shortly with some appropriate clothing." Harry blushed, thinking what those entailed. "And you will meet me in my office once you have dressed, so we can discuss our options." The wizened old wizard smiled down at him, before making his way out of the Hospital Wing.

"Why don't you lie back down, Mr. Potter, and I'll have breakfast brought in for you." Madam Pomfrey told him. Harry nearly jumped; he'd been lost in thought once more. This was going to be _awkward_.

He sighed and complied, leaning back against the pillow, feeling the long blonde hair brush his neck again. _Really awkward._

* * *

Not long after he finished his last piece of toast, Harry heard the main doors to the Hospital Wing bang open. He looked up to see Hermione rushing in. Luna Lovegood drifted in behind her.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione exclaimed, roaming his face for any sign of discomfort. Her face fell slightly when she noticed he was still looking quite unlike himself. "Oh . . . well."

She gestured between him and Luna. "Luna, this is Harry. He's the one who had the accident." She looked unsure of what to expect from the girl who was looking quite out of it to her.

"Hello, Me." Luna said in a dreamy voice, as she stared unblinkingly into his eyes. "I didn't know I was in the Hospital Wing, or I would have visited sooner."

"Oh, erm. Hi, Luna." Harry said uncertainly. "Sorry I look like this, I didn't mean to use your hair in the potion." He hoped she wouldn't be too upset.

She seemed quite unperturbed however. "Oh, that's quite alright. I'm sure you'll remember how to be yourself again, once the Wrackspurts stop making your mind turn fuzzy."

"Err, right."

'Wrackspurt?' Hermione mouthed at him. He shrugged.

"I have some extra clothes her for you, Harry Potter. I'm sure they will fit me just fine." Luna continued, still sounding quite distracted, as she turned slightly to gaze around the room.

Harry was getting quite confused now. So she did know he wasn't her? _Well why wouldn't she. She's right there, and I'm here._ He thought. _Darn now I'm thinking like her._

"Thanks, Luna" he said, sliding the package from her grasp. She turned back to him with a vague smile.

"You're welcome." She simply stated after a short silence.

"Ok well, I'll just be a minute." Harry said, as he moved behind the curtains to get dressed.

"Wow that's kind of weird." Hermione remarked as he drifted out of sight. "You look like her and even walk like her now. But you talk so differently. It's kind of creepy." She continued glancing between the curtain behind which Harry had disappeared, and Luna, who was now absentmindedly fiddling with the wand behind her ear.

"Luna? I don't really think that's a safe place to keep your wand." She stared hesitantly. It had been only a short while since she'd really started speaking to the girl, but she was slowly starting to get on her nerves. _Did she _want_ to set her hair on fire? Honestly!_ She thought with a huff.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to lose it, would I?" Luna said serenely, now gazing at Hermione unblinkingly. Hermione in turn, rolled her eyes and turned back towards Harry.

Harry, meanwhile, had unfolded the bundle of clothes, hair swinging in his face again as he leaned over to inspect them. He tucked it behind his ear with a sigh.

_Well, this doesn't seem so bad._ He thought as he noticed the standard Ravenclaw school uniform. The skirt he could live with, he figured. It was not as if he'd look like a boy in drag after all. Still, that one word came back to him, starting to sound like a mantra. _Awkward._

Then his eyes fell on the undergarments. He gulped. It wasn't as if he'd never seen a bra and panties before of course, in stores or doing the laundry for the Dursley's. But; these were striped pink and blue, whilst the stripes seemed to refuse to run in the same direction. It almost gave him a sense of vertigo.

He couldn't help but think the word again as he took off the hospital gown, doing his best not to look down. He slipped on the undergarments as quick as he could, although the bra took three times to get right. His face was burning with embarrassment by now. The uniform wasn't hard to figure out, until he came to the stockings: bright green on one side, orange on the other. He groaned, Malfoy was so going to love this.

"Harry, are you okay in there?" he heard Hermione ask from the other side of the curtains.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. It just . . . took a few tries." He said shakily, his face heating up again. He heard a small giggle. _Did Hermione just giggle?_

"Yes well, hurry up. We're supposed to take you up to Dumbledore's office soon."

Harry quickly slipped on the shoes, hair once again swinging into his face as he did so. As he came around the curtains, cheeks burning, Hermione couldn't contain a snort.

"Nice stockings, Harry." She smirked.

"Yes, they are my favourite pair." Luna remarked, still sounding quite dreamy. Harry however, thought he noticed a look of apprehension flash across her face, but it was gone just as quickly.

"Are you alright, Luna?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh yes, my father gave them to me as a present when I spotted my first Fomorian. Please don't lose them." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course, Luna." He reassured her. He dared a glance at Hermione, who seemed quite annoyed.

"Honestly. You saw a Fomorian?" she huffed.

"They are hard to miss. Being quite tall and all." Luna said.

"What's a . . ." Harry asked hesitantly, not really wanting to upset his best friend, nor the girl who was probably going to be the most help figuring out his new appearance.

"Oh it doesn't exist, Harry." Hermione said with a roll of the eye. "A giant with the head of a goat. Honestly."

Luna lost her dreamy visage and glared at the bushy haired girl on the other side of the bed. Hurt showed on her face, as she turned around and stalked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Nice going, Hermione, she was here to help me!" Harry groaned.

Hermione had the grace to look somewhat ashamed. "Yes, well . . ."

"Never mind, Hermione, I've got to go and catch her up. See you later." He said, and ran after the wisps of blond hair disappearing out the door.

As he rounded the corner just outside the Hospital Wing, he found no sign of the dreamy eyed girl he'd only just met.

_Just great. _He thought. _Now I have to go look for her. _

He set off at a quick pace, until subconsciously he started to skip. When he realised, he looked around in embarrassment, but nobody was near enough to notice. He set off again, this time making sure to _walk_.

He came to the grand marble staircase, and looked up and down. _This is going to take all day. _He groaned. He'd been doing that far too much lately.

* * *

(A/N)

I'm really liking writing this story, eventhough I'm my own worst critic, and I feel this isn't a very exiting chapter compared to the last one, but yay we have Luna showing up. Hope I do her justice ;)

PS: Sorry if you recieved the alert for this chapter twice, I realized I published the un-betad version at first...eep.


	3. Confused and bewildered

Hi everyone, thanks a lot for the kind reviews! :) I've got a four day weekend so I started early on this chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

**Spare butterbeer necklace**

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry realized as he stood looking up and down the moving staircases that he really didn't know much about Luna Lovegood at all. Where could she have gone?

He was pondering this as he was bumped into roughly from behind.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Loony! You're blocking the stairs!" snapped a voice from behind him. He turned, annoyed at the rudeness, seeing an upper year Ravenclaw shove past him and make her way down the stairs. She glanced back at Harry and smirked.

_Of course! Ravenclaw! _Harry thought, completely forgetting to retort, or even realize what he had just been referred to as. _Luna is in Ravenclaw, I know that much. Where do Ravenclaws like to go?_

Well that much was easy, he figured. He immediately dashed up the stairs towards the Library. It was so obvious! Ravenclaws like books; therefore, the Library should be the place with the most likely chance to find the lot. Harry smiled to himself as he rounded the corner and the double doors to the Library came into view.

_See? I can solve things without Hermione's help. _He smiled slightly at his own cleverness. However, his face fell again when he surveyed the worktables and surrounding bookshelves. Even though there were indeed a fair number of Ravenclaws, Luna was not one of them.

_What else do I know about Luna?_ He wondered as he pushed his way back through the Library doors and retraced his steps to the moving staircases.

_Well, aside from her peculiar dress code. _He thought as he glanced down at the multicoloured stockings with a grimace. He looked up again and spotted a familiar face coming up the nearest staircase.

"Oh, hi Ginny!" he spoke with relief. "I'm so glad I found you, did you see Luna just now, I can't find her." He looked at her with hope. He knew Ginny and Luna were in the same year, she would know more about her and than he did.

Ginny grinned brightly at him, adjusting her shoulder bag as she frowned slightly in thought.

"Welllll." She said, dragging the word out in contemplation. "Where did you last see her?"

"Oh, well in the hospital wing a few minutes ago, but I think I lost her when I made it to the staircases really." He looked a bit confused, causing Ginny's grin to widen.

"Well, we are at the staircases right now!" she replied, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet in amusement.

Harry however, just continued looking at her in bewilderment. Ginny shook her head and patted Harry's arm.

"Oh, Luna, don't ever change." She said with a giggle and moved past him down the corridor. "Have a nice Sunday, Luna!" she called over her shoulder.

Harry froze. _Luna?_ He smacked his face. How could he forget he looked just like Luna at the moment? And he asked Ginny where Luna was! Glancing down at his 'attire', he promised himself to be more careful with what he said. _Really, where has my mind been? Focus!_

He decided to just move on towards the Headmaster's office, there really wasn't a place he could think of where Luna would have gone. He wouldn't be able to check the Ravenclaw common room, and he was _not_ going to check the Great Hall looking like this! He shuddered.

Harry continued towards Dumbledore's office as quickly as he dared go without breaking into a skip again.

When he made it there he spotted someone approaching the gargoyle statue guarding the rotating stairs ahead of him. It was Luna Lovegood.

_Oh Merlin. _He thought. Absolutely exasperating.

"Hey! Luna, wait up!" he called after her. She paused before the gargoyle and turned to gaze at him, any frustration or hurt she might have felt earlier nowhere to be seen on her face. She looked quite at peace, so he hesitated in bringing it up. "Err, Luna, where'd you run off to? You know Hermione didn't mean to be that . . . well, mean, don't you?"

"Oh, hello again, Harry Potter. I was just on my way up to the Headmaster's office. You really should join me, he did ask both of us to come up."

"Oh, err, yes, of course that's where you were going." He said embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck. _Ouch!_ He carefully untangled his fingers from the long locks of blond hair.

"Yes, we did tell you we were supposed to see the Headmaster now." She said serenely. "Summit."

"What?" He asked, surprised at the random word. Even more so as he saw the gargoyle leap aside to reveal the spiral stairs behind it.

"It's really quite tasty I hear. I wish I could try it sometimes." Luna said as she turned and stepped onto the bottom step, humming under her breath as she started to be carried upwards. Harry quickly hopped onto the stairs after her.

When they arrived at the top and neared the door to Dumbledore's office, they could already hear him call out.

"Enter, Miss Lovegood, Mr Potter." He was seated behind his ancient desk, gesturing to the two comfy looking seats in front of it as they stepped into the office.

They took the seats and declined the proffered piece of lemon candy.

"Now, Harry. I realize this all must be quite uncomfortable for you, and I do regret this mix up had to once again cause trouble aimed at you. But we must make the best of it and I therefore came up with a solution." He explained, twinkly eyed and all.

_I swear, there is nothing in this world he doesn't find somehow amusing._ Harry thought, chuckling internally. However, what he heard did give him some hope.

"Do you mean you found a way to change me back after all, Professor?"

"Not quite, Harry. Although I did speak with Professor Snape and asked him to look into ways of shorting the duration of this transformation, if not reverse it all together. "He said, his tone light. "Not to worry though, I did not name you as the unfortunate one to be afflicted." He added quickly as he saw a look of alarm cross Harry's face.

Harry nodded, although he still looked slightly pale. He shuffled in his seat and tugged the uniform skirt when it threatened to ride up a bit. _Still awkward,_ he sighed.

The professor turned his grandfatherly gaze onto Luna. "I must say, Miss Lovegood, that you seem to be taking this quite well. It is not every day that someone ends up locked in your appearance."

She smiled serenely up at the Headmaster. "I have always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling, Sir."

Harry gawked at her. Did he just honestly hear her say she wanted him as his sibling? Although at some level he had to admit that he had occasionally wondered what it would have been like as well. To have a caring brother or sister, instead of a bullying beached whale of a cousin.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and smiled down at them. "Yes, that was the other reason I called both of you in here. I think it would be best to claim towards the other students that you are indeed, sisters. Twin's of course, given your extraordinary likeness to each other."

Luna seemed to adopt a slightly hopeful look underneath her dreamy visage, but Harry wasn't sure if he saw that correctly. He turned back to his Professor.

"Sir, won't everyone wonder why I wouldn't have been in school since first year then? "

"Oh no, Harry. A little charm work never fails to work wonders. And it will keep people from asking awkward questions as you just pointed out might happen." Professor Dumbledore said all this as if he dealt with these things daily.

"But, aren't memory charms heavily restricted to Obliviators?" Luna put forth. "Of course, the Minister rather likes to control who remembers what, in case his private army of Heliopaths break loose again." She added matter-of-factly.

"Yes, quite." Dumbledore responded with a chuckle. "However, as Chief Warlock I do have some leeway. The charms will only be temporary though, until you are returned to your correct appearance, Harry."

Suddenly a burst of flame caused him to nearly jump out of his seat as a great bird appeared behind the Headmaster and landed on a perch.

"Not to worry, Harry. This is Fawkes, he is a Phoenix." Professor Dumbledore said. "And he appears to have brought me a letter!" he added enthusiastically, while he rose from his chair and untied the scroll, reading it as he retook his seat.

"I really must speak with Mr. Bagman regarding the tournament soon, Harry." The professor confessed. "Miss Lovegood, why don't you show him to your dormitory. The house elves should already have added a bed and left the appropriate supplies."

The professor looked quite harried, so the two students stood up to make their way out of the office. Harry turned at the last minute with a question.

"About the tournament, Sir. What will you tell everyone about why I'm no longer participating?"

"Not to worry, Harry, my boy. I'll be making an announcement at dinner this evening. Now I really must be going." The professor said as he made his way to the fireplace.

"Good day, Harry. Miss Lovegood." He said, and they took the hint to finally cross the threshold.

As they came out near the gargoyle statue, Luna turned to him with a slight smile.

"This way to the common room . . . sister." She grinned at him and skipped off in the direction of the fifth floor. Harry did his best to keep up, once again concentrating on not skipping.

Luna Lovegood seemed like quite the enigma to Harry. He wondered if she was really taking this well or just tried to make the best of it while doing as she was told by the Headmaster.

He hoped it was the former.

* * *

(A/N)

More info on the potion's effects, the tournament and Luna, in the coming chapters, dont worry ;)


	4. Selene Lovegood

(AN) Hey everyone, here's another update for you to enjoy! Sorry it's a little short, but just got home a short while ago :) My better half treated me to a week long trip! :)

Hope you like this part, it's a bit more about Harry's thoughts on all that's happening.

* * *

**Spare butterbeer necklace**

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry trailed along besides Luna on their way to the Ravenclaw common room. It didn't take long to make their way to the fifth floor, even with Luna's serene pace. She wasn't really paying attention it seemed, nor speaking to Harry at the moment, just giving the impression of wandering about in hopes of ending up at her desired destination by chance.

Harry decided not to press Luna for conversation just yet. He assumed Luna was keeping silent in order to contemplate the earlier conversation in the Headmaster's office. Of course, there was also the fact that Harry himself was quite struck dumb by just that.

He was in a quandary. On one hand he did not want to spend an unknown amount of time as a girl, of all things. Not that there was that much wrong with being a girl of course, some of his friends were girls obviously, and weren't so bad. But to _be_ one? Awkward.

Then again … . In some way he did wonder what it was like to have a sister. To be a sibling. To have a _family._ And most of all, not having to be the 'Boy-Who-Lived', prime target of Hogwarts gossip network. Number one hero, scape-goat, and ultimate person to attempt to screw over or otherwise hound for pictures and autographs.

He definitely was _not_ going to miss that!

Once again he gazed to his side at Luna. He didn't really know that much about her, he figured. Although he did get some small insights into her today, he wasn't quite sure what to make of it yet. Was she really this absent-minded, or was she just shy? People seemed to pick on her, which he has noticed before, but why did she take it as she did? He wouldn't stand for it himself, not after having had enough of that living on Privet Drive.

One thing he did know though, was that he was going to his best to look out for Luna, since she was now supposed to be his sister. Family should look out for each other, he felt. That's what he always felt anyway, family should be there for one another, not bully and belittle. He would be a good … sister.

He just hoped he didn't give himself away by not being able to portrait a girl well enough. It would definitely be very awkward if people found out the great bloody Boy-Who-Lived was walking around in a skirt.

Luna led him up a winding staircase and up to a door with an eagle shaped knocker on it.

"This is the door to our common room, you will have to answer the knocker's riddle correctly to get in." She said to him softly, still seemingly distracted. Harry nodded; he just hoped he wouldn't have to be the one to come up with the answer.

Then something occurred to him. "Luna! Wait, before we enter. What if someone asks us who I am? What do we call me? "Harry asked her; worried he'd be found out this soon.

"Oh, right." Luna said, and she thought about it, tapping her bottom lip lightly with her finger. "Selene. It was my mother's name you know. I would think at least one of us would be named after her." She finally said with a slight smile.

"Oh err, right. Selene."

Luna smiled at him again and turned to the door, giving a knock with the eagle. Despite her explanation, Harry still jumped as it came to live and croaked out a riddle.

As they stepped through into the common room, Harry couldn't help but wonder how Luna's answer of 'a cow, a salami, and three nuns' would fit as the answer to that particular query. He didn't wonder for long though, as that thought was swept from his mind as he took in the common room. It was beautiful. Soft tones of blue seemed to be the main theme. With a large ceiling spanning the circular room depicting stars and constellations. And across the room, past the tables, chairs, fireplace and couches, stood a beautiful woman who could only be Rowena Ravenclaw, or her statue at the very least.

Harry gazed in wonder but was snapped out of it by someone's hand waving in front of his face.

"Oi! Hello?" the person attached to the hand said. Goldstein, Harry thought the boy was called.

"Yes?" Harry said.

Anthony Goldstein looked between him and Luna, and back again. "You have a sister Luna? How come we never saw her before?"

"Oh, she just got here." Luna replied matter-of-factly.

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Obviously! Why though? And does she have a name?" he said this, as he once again focused at Harry, waving his hand in front of his face again. "Can you even talk? Or did you leave your brain with Loony's up in the clouds?" he smirked.

Harry gazed at Luna incredulously. Did her own housemates really treat her this way? He didn't like that at all. Neither did Luna apparently, as she looked somewhat hurt, but still didn't retort. Harry glared at Anthony.

"It's Selene, you git!" he said, and planted his foot down on the boy's toes. "Come on, Luna. Let's find our dorm" he said, as he pulled her past the rude boy by her arm.

Anthony was left hopping on one foot, staring after them bewilderedly.


	5. School must go on

Thanks for the nice reviews, everyone. :) It's so great knowing you like it. Here's more Luna/Harry bonding time. I'll slowly move into more info on the potion and how dumbles will handle Harry's 'absence' over the coming chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

**Spare butterbeer necklace**

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry dragged Luna up the stairs towards their dorm. He paused slightly and looked at Luna, who caught on and led him the rest of the way to the correct door.

As they entered, Harry looked around curiously, being in a girl's dorm room still held some kind of mystery to him as a teenage boy. He caught himself mentally.

_You're not exactly a boy at the moment, Harry._ He sighed in thought.

Luna gestured at the fourth bed in the corner. It was a nice four poster, similar to those in Gryffindor Tower, if not for the blue hangings and coverlet.

"That will be yours I'm sure." Luna told him, gazing at him with wide eyes. "It wasn't there before now. I'm sure the Gremlins realized you'd be staying and arranged it for you."

Harry stared at her. _Gremlins?_ He shuddered, remembering the horror movies Dudley liked to watch on the latest vcr during the summer. Luna mistook his shudder for something else.

"Exciting isn't it? I hope we get to see one of them this year. I hear their floppy ears are just so cute." She said fondly. She made her way to the wardrobe next to Harry's bed and opened it.

"And look, you've got your uniforms and everything." Luna said. She seemed to come alive, finally abandoning her misty persona, as she helped Harry settle in. He joined her at the wardrobe at looked at all the girl's clothes inside. _Still awkward._

Luna picked up some of his stockings and looked at him apologetically. "Don't worry, Selene. You can borrow some nice ones from me if you want. Look, my bed is right next to yours so you can just take them when you need them." She grinned as she took two steps to the side and yanked open her own wardrobe.

"Oh, well. If you're sure." Harry said hesitantly, not wanting to spoil her mood. This new side of Luna seemed to be just a bit less mystifying to him thankfully.

"Yes! Here, you keep these for tomorrow." She said with a smile, as she handed him a pair of orange stockings.

"Right." Harry quickly threw them on a shelf in his wardrobe.

"You know, Luna, you seem really okay with this." He asked her, deciding to go ahead after all, now that she seemed more relaxed towards him.

Luna paused and turned to him, leaning back to sit on her own bed. She gazed at him with her large blue eyes.

"Oh, yes. I quite like the idea of having a sister. Even if it's only for while." She said softly. "I hope it's a long while."

Harry walked over to her and sat beside her. "Okay. Well, I like the idea too, to be honest. I've never really had a good family." He told her, looking down at his hands. They looked nice he thought, not as rough as his normal hands.

Luna took his hand gently. "Don't worry, Selene. We'll make the best of it I'm sure. I want to be good family. 'Lovegood', remember!" she said with a slight smirk.

Harry smiled back at her. "Right. So, do you think your … err … _our_ mum would mind me being named after her?"

Luna led go of his hand and looked down. She seemed a bit sad. "Oh." Said Harry. "Maybe we should think of another name?"

He wasn't sure what though. But he didn't want to upset her family already. Merlin knew he had enough of upset family members to last a lifetime.

"Oh, no!" Luna quickly protested. "Selene is great. It's just, mum won't mind. She died when I was nine." She said, no longer seeming as sad, as she appeared to draw back into her quirky absent minded persona once more.

Harry felt like hitting himself over the head for bringing that up. "Sorry, Luna. Do you want to talk about it maybe? What happened?"

Luna looked back at him serenely, almost like she wasn't really seeing him. She seemed to make up her mind, taking a deep breath.

"It was really quite … "she started. However, the door banging open interrupted her. Harry was quite disappointed to see Luna reaffirm her distant attitude.

It was one of her room mates. He wasn't quite sure what her name was, since he wasn't really familiar with the third years beyond some of the Gryffindors.

She stopped in mid stride, looking at the two apparently identical Lovegoods.

"Who's this then, Luna?" she asked.

"This is my sister, Selene." Luna said, her tone soft and emotionless. "She just moved in with us today. Selene, this is my roommate Melissa Fawcett." She said per introduction.

Harry smiled at the girl, who looked back at him nervously, pushing a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Oh, well, hi Selene."

There was an awkward silence as they all looked at each other. Melissa was the first to break it.

"I've got a sister too … she's in seventh year. Ravenclaw as well." She said uncertainly. "Did you go to another school first or something?"

Harry looked at Luna sideways; he wasn't sure what to say. They hadn't really thought this through had they? He looked back at Melissa.

"No, no. I had a bit of an accident so I couldn't be here sooner." He made up. _Well, nothing like the truth is there, let her interpret it how she wants._ He was quite proud of himself for that response. He smiled.

"Ah, ok. Makes sense, I guess." Melissa said hesitantly, no doubt wondering if there was at least _one_ Lovegood that wasn't a bit loopy at the least.

She went over to her bed, the one across from Harry's, and picked up her bag. "Belle and I, are going to finish our homework down by the lake, it's so nice out today. Bye." Melissa said as she hurried out the door.

"Belle?" Harry asked.

"Isabelle Lakeshore. Our other roommate." Luna said. She abruptly stood up and grabbed her own bag. "Let's finish our own work, Selene. I'm sure you'll have some catching up to do."

"Oh, right. Well, at least I had the classes once already last year." Harry said with a grin. At least having done it all once before should make things easier, maybe even help him seem like a Ravenclaw.

He looked through the trunk at his bed and found the books Luna suggested he take. There was even some ink, quills and parchment. _Dumbledore sure goes the extra mile doesn't he?_ He thought. He was glad of course. He hoped he could fit in and lead a somewhat normal life for a while. And being part of a family should be a nice change, he thought as he looked over at Luna. Hopefully, he'd get through to her more later on.

He followed her down to the common room, where they took a seat next to each other at one of the study tables. Some of the other Ravenclaws gave them odd looks, but either didn't care to find out who he was, or didn't want to stop their own activities to find out.

"Okay." Luna said, her voice this time switched to a no nonsense tone, which Harry assumed was her 'study'-voice. "First things first. For electives I have Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." She opened her binder and took out a few sheets covered in numbers. "Let start with Arithmancy. You've only missed up to Halloween so it shouldn't take long to catch up."

Harry gulped.


	6. Charmed, I'm sure

One of my pet peeves is when people post a new chapter where their review replies total twice the amount of words that the chapter itself is. So I will keep it short. Just thanks so much for the kind comments! Some of you have some things you'd like to see happen that actually will, but I won't say which just yet ;) And you're right about the name Salon Kitty, and be sure that Xenophilius will make an appearance down the road :)

* * *

**Spare butterbeer necklace**

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

  
**

It was amazing, to Harry at least. They had managed to catch him up with the last two months worth of Arithmancy _and_ Ancient Runes! Granted, it was the introductory year for the two classes, so especially the first handfuls of classes were very easy. But to Harry it was still quite a feat. He wasn't used to working a whole afternoon without getting bored or getting distracted by Ron's needs for a chess fix.

Mostly though, Harry assumed it was due to Luna. She made studying quite pleasant, unlike Hermione. Luna was patience personified and explained the subjects in a weird way that still made a lot of sense, in an odd way.

They had decided not to look into the core subjects, since the lessons itself would be revision enough for Harry, having suffered through them just the year before. Luna however, explained the last lesson to him, to make sure he'd know what to expect the coming week.

They had just made their way down to the Great Hall, without being stared at, pointed at, or any kind of 'at'. It felt very weird to Harry, being used to feeling like an animal in the zoo. Apparently, people didn't pay much attention to Luna.

When they entered the Hall for dinner, Luna led him towards the Ravenclaw table where they took a seat across from Melissa, who gave a small smile before resuming her talk with a neighbour.

Harry looked towards the Gryffindor table, wondering what his friends were up to. Ron was gesturing wildly in his conversation with Dean, probably discussing Quidditch versus Football again. He didn't really seem to realize Harry wasn't there, which caused Harry to frown. Hermione did look quite a bit sullen. When she caught his eye she gave a tiny wave and raised her eyebrows at him. He was sure she'd pepper him with questions later.

Near them also sat Ginny, who grinned at him and gave en enthusiastic wave, before looking puzzled between him and Luna. He figured from their earlier encounter that she was friendly with Luna, and wondered why there were two of them now.

An hand waving in front of his face drew his attention back to the Ravenclaw table. It was Melissa, who gestured to her neighbour.

"Hey, Selene? This is our other roommate, Belle." She said. The dark haired girl next to her gave a small wave and smiled at him.

"Hi, Selene! I never knew Luna had a sister! Why weren't you coming to Hogwarts before now? We have so much to talk about! You _have _to stay up late tonight!" she said, hopping up and down in her seat with a grin.

_Hyper much?_ Thought Harry with a grin of his own. "Err, sure, Belle. Well I just had a bit of an accident, nothing to worry about, I'm fine now."

Belle looked a bit uncomfortable at the answer she received, but perked up again in seconds. "Oh, alright! Well, if you need any help catching up, just let me know!"

Harry smiled at this, and looked sideways at Luna, about to praise her skills from this afternoon. However just as he opened his mouth, everything seemed to go a bit fuzzy around him. The entire Great Hall seemed to vibrate for a few seconds.

When it passed he looked around wildly, wondering what just happened. Most people just shook their heads a little as if to clear them, before resuming their conversations like nothing happened.

"Oh you _have_ to come with us to Gladrags this weekend, Selene!" Melissa suddenly squealed at him. Harry cringed a little at the high pitch. "We have to get the best dresses before they announce the Ball! It's so luckily your father is a journalist and found out about it!"

"Oh, sure." Harry said uncertainly, _what Ball?_ He looked at Luna, who smiled serenely at him. Melissa, however, mistook his uncertainty for something else.

"Don't worry, Selene. We'll get you and Luna an invite from an upper year's as well. Belle and I cornered some of the Beauxbatons guys earlier today." She exclaimed with a big grin.

"Yes, like we said last night, we'll just have to take the initiative if we want to go, not being fourth years yet and all." Belle added, with a wink.

Harry was quite confused by now. He looked at Luna again, who mouthed '_charm'_ at him. Of course, Dumbledore's memory charm! Suddenly, Melissa and Belle, remembered him as Selene, and whatever they had been up to during their Hogwarts years. Harry decided to play along.

"That's right! But we better keep quite unless we want everyone to rush Gladrags this weekend!" he said in a low voice, lacing it with excitement. He hoped that sounded girly enough, at least he thought it sounded like Parvati and Lavender.

The other girls giggled and nodded. _Success!_ He thought. _This doesn't seem too hard, and Luna still knows who I am apparently, so she can help me out._

Luna leaned into him slightly and whispered. "They're much nicer now that you're here. I quite like it." She smiled. "And I'm sure a cute _boy_ will ask you to the Ball." She added with a smirk, before gazing around again. Harry paled, that just sounded so wrong to him. He hoped he could find a solution to that before the Ball was announced.

Meanwhile, their roommates engaged the two Lovegoods in small talk and gossip, Harry doing his best to keep up. He tried not to get to heated when the subject turned to Harry Potter's entry into the tournament, but Luna squeezing his leg helped stop him before he embarrassed himself.

* * *

It was nearing the end of dinner, and Selene was quite proud of herself for keeping up with the conversations amongst her roommates. It wondered if this was what it felt like being normal. Not having to spend nine out of ten conversations on some kind of plot involving giant snakes or Death Eaters.

Interrupting her thoughts though, was the sound of a spoon tapping a glass. Professor McGonagall was trying to get the student's attention as the Headmaster stood up.

"Now I know the subject of much debate lately has been Mr. Potter's entry into the Triwizard Tournament. Rest assured that Mr. Potter did not wish to enter and we have since been able to rectify the matter. As such we will proceed to the First Task with just three champions, which will take place on the twenty fourth of November. Thank you all, now please enjoy your dessert." He said with a twinkle as the dessert course appeared in front of everyone.

Everyone started talking at once, some people half raising out of their seats to try and get a glimpse of Harry Potter at the Gryffindor table. The fact that he wasn't present caused a new surge of whispers to break out.

Selene fidgeted in her seat. Luna nudged her with her elbow. "Don't worry, sis." She murmured, drawing a smile from Selene at being addressed that way. "You've been Selene to them for years in their minds."

She sighed. "You're right Luna, I can't help it though. It's only been a day to me after all."

"Where do you think Harry is now?" Belle broke in, ever her hyper self. "Do you think he got hurt trying to break the magical contract? He's always getting hurt, maybe he's in the Hospital Wing?" she gasped at this thought. She had a bit of a crush on Harry, she had confided in them one evening.

_Wait, how did I know that? I guess the charm affected me too._ Selene pondered.

"I don't know, but let's find out." She responded to Belle, getting up from the bench to head towards the Gryffindor table. Belle hooked her arm through Selene's and sped up, excitement oozing of her. Selene rolled her eyes at this.

They approached Hermione, who was still sulking next to Ron, who was as oblivious as ever.

"They probably suspended him, serves him right for trying to worm his way into the Tournament." Ron said with a smirk to Dean. Hermione smacked him on the arm at this.

"I can't believe you Ronald! You're supposed to be his friend, and if you remember correctly, you wanted to enter as well!" she ground out through her clenched teeth. She hit him again for good measure.

"Sheesh, Hermione! Lay off!" he yelled, rubbing his shoulder. "I would be his friend, if he didn't go doing stuff like that behind my back!" He got up and stomped off, brushing past Selene without a glance. This drew Hermione's attention to them.

"Oh, you're Lovegood right? Ginny's friend?" she said.

Selene nearly gawked at her. She had thought Hermione would remember her true self, having been there when she changed. Never mind having helped brew the darn potion!

"Uhm, right, it's Selene."

Belle couldn't contain herself any longer. "Hermione, do you know where Harry is? He's not in the Hospital Wing again is he?" she asked worriedly.

Hermione frowned at her. "No, I don't think he is." She said slowly. "I'm not really sure. I have to go talk to him, see you later." She got absentmindedly to her feet to go, but her path was blocked by the person so enjoyed seeing most; Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. Are you upset, that your dear Scarhead got himself thrown out?" Malfoy smirked.

Hermione glared at him, and then snorted. "Honestly, Malfoy. Harry is perfectly fine, as for you however..." she trailed off, raising her hand.

Malfoy raised his own hands in mock surrender. "Alright, no need to break out the mudblood moves." His smirk seemed kind of pasted on now however. Hermione, still agitated but concerned for Harry's whereabouts, pushed past him and made her way out of the Great Hall. His attention turned to the two Ravenclaws nearby.

He snorted. "Well if it isn't Loony Lovegood, pathetic excuse for a pureblood if I ever saw one. Really Lakeshore, I'd think being roommates with her would be enough torture, but following it around just ... "

He couldn't continue though, as a heel was brought down on his toes. "I'm Selene you git! As for Luna, stay away from her!" Selene hissed. She shoved past him, followed by a glaring Belle, who let fly her elbow.

"Don't worry about stupid Malfoy, Selene. You're a perfectly good friend as far as I am concerned." Belle said to her, as they made their way back to their roommates at the Ravenclaw table.

"Thanks, Belle. Let's go back to the common room, guys." Selene said when they reached their friends.

Luna rose fluidly, and followed them silently. Melissa barged into Belle excitedly. "Well, what did you find out?"

As Belle rehashed to her what happened, Selene sidled up to Luna. "Do you think we should talk to Dumbledore about how Harry's absence will be explained? Or maybe to ask about the potion again?"

Luna pondered this, dropping her serene gaze as they exited the Great Hall. She looked a bit sad. "Maybe we can wait until tomorrow after classes?" she said hopefully.

"Of course! And anyway, we were going to have a fun night anyway, the four of us." Selene quickly said. She really wanted to ask Luna more about what they talked about earlier. She decided a bit more time before they found out if the potion could be reversed yet, would be nice.

Luna smiled and hooked her arm through hers as the four of them made their way back to the dorm, chatting idly about whatever came to mind.

Selene sighed contently, feeling that for once, there wasn't a big weight on her shoulders.

* * *

(A/N)

You may have noticed that half way through, I've switched to 'her' and 'Selene' instead of 'he' and 'Harry'. Partly because the charm is affecting Harry too, but also because he is trying to not be Harry for once.

Hope you all liked this part! :D


	7. Dirigible Plums

Once again thanks for reading everyone :) All the alerts and fav's are really flattering hehe. This chapter has mostly girl talk, and a bit of Harry peeking at changing girls :P I figure teenage boys wouldnt look away if they got the chance so why would Harry?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Spare butterbeer necklace**

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**The girls had managed to avoid getting held up in the common room, where most of the house had gathered to discuss the tournament. More specifically how Harry Potter had managed to swindle his way in and out of trouble once more. Belle wouldn't mind discussing her crush of course, but Luna and Selene managed to pry her away before she could get too caught up. Melissa didn't really mind either way, but she was looking forward to a long girl's night chatting.

Selene however, just wanted to get it over with, not really trusting herself yet to be able to fit in correctly with the dreaded _girl talk._

"So do you think you'll be able to stay for the Yule Ball yet? Cause if we're going to find you two dates we really should make sure if you can make it!" Melissa exclaimed as she plopped herself down onto Belle's bed, which was closest to the door. Belle threw herself down next to her, causing them to bounce slightly making them giggle.

"Yes, I was thinking we could get Luc and Pierre's friends, wouldn't that be great? We'd all be going with French boys then!" Belle said with a grin.

"I don't know." Selene said worriedly.

"Why not?" Melissa asked, raising herself up on her elbows to better look at her. Selene and Luna sat facing them on Luna's bed. "Oh I know! There's someone you're hoping will ask you?" Melissa and Belle both grinned at this.

Selene looked anxiously between them and Luna, not quite knowing what to say to that. She hoped Luna had an idea, she was clever after all. How could she tell them that she dreaded going with a _boy_? She opted for the universal way out; she shrugged.

"Not to worry." Luna said dreamily. "She'll find someone soon enough. Better make it soon though, before the Wrackspurts confuse you into asking the wrong person." She trailed off, looking around the room as if following something along.

Melissa and Belle threw each other a look and rolled their eyes. "Of course, Luna. That's why we got our dates so quickly!" Melissa said with a forced grin.

Selene didn't really like their non verbal gesture at Luna's response. She felt kind of protective of her lately.

"She's right you know." She said to them, with a huff. "So I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"Well good luck anyway, but who is it then?" asked Belle.

"You'll see." Is all Selene dared to say. She was really in a pickle now, who could she ask that wouldn't freak her out? Ron? Selene shuddered. _Definitely not. Besides he doesn't really seem to mind Harry Potter not being around, some friend._

Melissa sighed. "Okay, well just be sure to come shopping with us this weekend! Do you know what kind of dress you'd like? I think you should get a blue one at least, to match your eyes?" she asked, apparently able to change subjects at the drop of a hat.

"I think we'll both get blue dresses." Luna interjected. Appearances aside, she was paying attention after all. She leaned into Selene with a smile. "Matching ones!"

Selene grinned. "Sure that'll be cool." _As long as you pick it out, cause I have no clue!_

"Well, I think I'll find out what Luc is wearing first, so I can get something that compliments it." Melissa stated. Belle rolled her eyes at this.

"Whatever, _I_ will get something that looks good on _me_." Belle said with a look that said '_duh!'_ "But, I don't think we should think about it until we can actually see what they have to offer at Gladrags."

The other girls nodded, Selene with relief at the awkward subject having been cut short. "Anyway, what do you think the First Task is going to be like?" she asked.

"Well, traditionally it's supposed to be a test of quick thinking and courage and such?" Melissa half asked, as she got up and moved towards her own bed.

Luna sat up on her knees behind Selene as she said. "It's true; they will probably have to fight some magical animal. They once had to fight a cockatrice, but it didn't turn out so well."

Belle looked at her incredulously. "Not so well? That thing killed people! Some of them judges even."

"Yes, I don't think that is what the goal was." Luna said softly, as she took out a brush and started working on Selene's hair.

Selene jumped slightly. "Err, Luna? What are you doing?" she asked hesitantly.

"Just brushing your hair before bed."

"Oh." _Well, I guess she really is into this sister business. It does feel nice though. _She relaxed a little and closed her eyes.

Belle snorted and opened her trunk trying not to get up from the bed. She started to change for bed, as did Melissa, who had her nightclothes in her wardrobe like Luna, instead of her trunk. Selene cracked open an eye at the sound of clothes being removed then suddenly widened her eyes.

Two girls getting undressed in front of her. Something her inner Harry quite liked the look of, being a teenage boy and all. She thought about looking away but the inner Harry quickly put that out of her mind.

The two girls slipped into nightgowns and made their way into the bathroom.

"Liked that did you?" giggled Luna behind her. She blushed.

"Of course not!" she squeaked. Thoroughly embarrassed at being caught peeping.

Luna laughed. "Don't worry; it's just us girls here. As far as they know anyway. Shall I undress now so you can compare?" she said with a big smile as she put down the brush and approached her wardrobe.

Selene gulped. "Err…"

Luna smirked and undid her blouse. "Don't worry, you could always just look down." She said as she pulled off her blouse revealing a pink and yellow bra.

Selene did so. To see her own 'Luna'-body. _Oh right._

Luna laughed again and tossed her a nightgown before making her way into the bathroom as well.

_And here I thought I was doing so well. _ Selene thought, as she quickly changed into the light and soft material. _Sure beats hand-me-down pyjama's at least._

* * *

As the girls got into their own beds and wished each other goodnight, Selene was relieved that the talks had been so brief. She was sure the girls were able to talk for _hours_ but it was obvious that things were a little strained between them.

When she was sure everyone had their curtains drawn, she crept out of bed and over to Luna's. Slipping quietly behind the curtains she spotted Luna holding up the covers, so she slipped into bed beside her.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asked the normally misty eyed girl, who looked quite alert now and … _affectionate?_

"Of course we can, sis." Luna responded. She waved her wand at the curtains, which glowed for a second. Selene looked at her questioningly.

"Silencing charm." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Can I ask what happened to mum now? You didn't get to respond earlier." Selene asked softly, trying not to be too blunt. She was starting to like having a sister, scaring her off was _not _an option.

Luna looked at her for a second, then moved closer and laid her head against Selene's.

"It was really quite horrible. I was nine at the time." She trailed off again. She appeared lost in thought again, but not in a misty way this time.

"Go on." Selene urged her.

"She liked to experiment you see. She was working on spell development and I liked to watch sometimes. But one day when I was watching her work, one of the spell went wrong. I tried to help her up but there wasn't much time." Luna slipped even closer, and Selene put her arm around her when she heard her sniffle.

"I'm sorry, that must have been so awful. I'm honoured to have her name." She told her.

They lay there in silence for a while, feeling closer to each other than ever after having shared this. Selene broke the silence however.

"You know, when I come near a dementor I can hear my mum? It's not much, just her scream as she was killed."

Luna hugged her tight. "I understand." She just said. Selene nodded; there wasn't more that needed to be said.

Oddly enough, she felt very good, having shared these things. _Who'd have thought it would be such a relief to talk about it with someone who experienced something similar? I don't think I could've talked about it with Ron or Hermione._

Selene drifted off after this thought, feeling content as she snuggled up to her 'sister'.

* * *

When they woke up the next morning, they were a bit surprised to still be in the same bed. Luna just smiled at her and gestured for Selene to get up. She did after a quick hug and skipped over to the bathroom.

Luna smiled at that. Having a sister was great.

She nearly fell out of bed laughing at the look on Selene's face when she came across the orange stockings she'd been given yesterday. Luna really liked colours, and it helped with her misty persona as well, but she was aware most girls cringed at the thought of wearing it themselves.

She collected herself though as the other girls started getting up. She quickly made her way into the bathroom first.

After the two Lovegoods were dressed while the other third years were still in the bathroom, Luna grabbed Selene's hand and led her over to the opposite side of the room.

Selene wondered what was making Luna look so anxious.

"What is it, sis?" she asked. Luna perked up slightly at the word 'sis' but reverted back to nervousness.

"I want you to have one of my earrings, Selene. You're my sister now, you should wear one too." She said with a slight hopeful look to her.

Selene smiled. "Are you sure?"

She watched as Luna's face fell slightly, so she hurried on. "Not that I don't want it! Just, won't it be a bit odd just to have one?"

Luna perked up again. _Like watching tennis. _Selene thought with an internal smile.

"It's fine!" Luna said. "You see, they are Dirigible Plums, which enhance the ability to accept the extraordinary. I'd really like for you to have one of them. I'll right to Daddy to send me some more so I can make an extra pair."

"Thanks in that case." Selene said, as she accepted the earring. She looked at it closely, but it still resembled a radish to her more than a whatsit-Plum.

"How do I put it in? I don't have my ears pierced." She asked Luna, who's eyes bulged at the question.

"Why would you want to do something like that? No, they have sticking charms on them, see?" she said, and took the earring and pressed it up against Selene's earlobe. Sure enough, it stayed firmly attached.

Selene jiggled her head about, but it still stuck there, jiggling along. "Cool! Thanks Luna!"

"You're welcome!" Luna said with a smile, and gave her a hug.

The bathroom door opened then and Melissa and Belle came back into the dorm. They giggled when they saw Selene. "Finally caved then after four years? Looks good on you though." Melissa said as she exchanged an amused look with Belle.

Selene noticed Luna slipping back behind a mask of indifference. She sighed at this. "Sure, Melissa. Erm, thanks. Let's get to breakfast everyone."

She hooked her arm through Luna's, and led the way out of the dorm.

"Don't worry about them, Luna. I really do like it." She said softly. Luna just nodded and drifted along next to her.

"Oh look, a Blibbering Humdinger." She stated in a sing song voice.

Melissa and Belle giggled behind them, but Selene turned to look. Sure enough there was something wispy looking hopping along the wall, making raspberry noises. But when she turned fully to look right at it, it was gone.

"What?" she started. Luna smiled at her, and flicked the earring she was wearing. Selene gasped. _Isn't that amazing?_ She thought, as she fingered her own earring. She returned Luna's smile and turned ahead towards the Great Hall once more.

There appeared to be more to Luna that she first thought.

* * *

(A/N)

Next chapter will have experiences in class and another chat with Dumblydore ;)


	8. Goblet surprise

Hi everyone! Sorry for those who were looking forward to Saturday's instalment. I spent most of the afternoon at the ER with my girlfriend who broke her arm :(( Poor dear. So I didn't finish this chap yesterday, but it's here now, so enjoy!

* * *

**Spare butterbeer necklace**

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

  
**

Breakfast was for once quite uneventful, yet Selene still enjoyed that fact immensely. The girls chatted easily with each other about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend and the assignments that were due today. Sadly, they didn't get a chance to speak to Dumbledore before class. He wasn't at breakfast. Luna seemed relieved, Selene thought, although she somewhat agreed. They wanted to ask him about the charm he'd cast last night at dinner, but were a bit reluctant to ask about the solution to the Polyjuice accident.

Selene was also quite disappointed that Hermione wasn't at breakfast. She'd hoped to confront the girl – subtly of course – about her knowledge of Harry's whereabouts. Hopefully Hermione would let her know that she remembered the potion and her identity, instead of being influenced by Dumbledore's charm work. Selene promised to herself to ask her later.

Nearing the end of breakfast, Luna and Selene excused themselves to the other two girls and made their way back to Ravenclaw tower to retrieve their books for the day. They had to wait at a branch of the moving staircases though, since it had to swing around to open up the path to their dorms. From the other direction, two fourth years approached them. Selene was glad to recognize someone from Harry's year.

"Hi, Parvati and Padma." She said with a smile as the Patil twins reached their landing. Luna just gazed at the portraits near them as if they held a puzzle for her to solve. Padma looked between them for a moment, then snorted.

"Really, you're getting to be more of a loon each day, aren't you? You've even started wearing those radish earrings?"

"They look awful and hardly match anything." Parvati added with a roll of her eyes.

Selene sighed; she had hoped at least they would be nice to Luna. That they weren't to Selene didn't bother her as much, she was used to bully's after all. "Can't you just for once give it a rest, Padma? We're not even bothering you." She said.

Padma sneered. "Just because you guys are twins as well, doesn't mean you get special treatment. You're either normal, or a loon. Guess we know what you two chose." Parvati snickered at her sister's words.

"I think you might have a Nargle problem, did you sleep under mistletoe last night?" Luna asked them with a dreamy voice. Parvati looked at her incredulously.

"There's just no talking to them is there?" she said throwing her arms in the air. She hooked her arm through Padma's and dragged her off down the next flight of stairs. "Come on, Pad. Let's leave them and their horrid fashion sense, it's hurting my eyeballs." Padma glared at the two Lovegoods as she was dragged past.

Selene contemplated using her – by now trademark – 'heel to the toes' manoeuvre, but they were out of reach too quickly. She turned to Luna with a sigh.

"Why do you let them do that?" she asked sadly. "We have to stand up for ourselves. Letting them have their way doesn't solve anything, trust me I've tried."

Luna just shrugged and continued up the stairs to their dorm. "I don't mind."

Selene hurried after her and took her by the arm. "Yes, you do! You have to be your own person, Luna! Sometimes showing them that you will respond in kind makes them think twice about treating you that way. Sure they might be upset and tease a bit harder at first, but in the end you'll be better for it. You'll be able to be yourself, live your own life." She was breathing hard now. After living with the Dursleys for about ten years, she really didn't like giving in to bullying anymore.

Luna turned to her, slightly misty eyed. "Thanks, Selene. It's just, nobody cared before." She said, and threw her arms around Selene. "I understand what you're saying, and it feels good to be myself around someone. It's just a hard habit to break about people who are like that to me." She continued, her voice muffled against Selene's robes.

She awkwardly returned the hug. "Sure, no worries, Luna. I get it." They stood there for a minute in a comfortable silence, until Luna let go and smiled at her.

"Let's get our books shall we? We might have to hurry up now though, don't want to be late."

Selene grinned at her. "Let's go."

As they walked up the rest of the way to Ravenclaw tower, Selene glanced at Luna sideways. She felt she really did care what happened to Luna. It had just been a short while that they had really come to know each other, but it seemed like she already meant quite a bit to her.

Selene looked at Luna a second time. She assumed she was feeling kind of sisterly towards the odd girl, but the warm feeling inside her didn't feel quite the same as the feelings she had for Hermione. Hermione had always been like an older sister, looking out for Harry and making sure he followed the rules and stayed out of trouble. Even though that didn't always work, Harry's feelings for Hermione were definitely brotherly. He wanted her safe and happy and it always irked him when people were rude to her.

But Selene, she felt all that and more for Luna. She was confused. _Is it just because we shared our feelings better? Talking about our loss was bound to bring us closer._ She thought with a mental nod. Yes, that must be it. They were just closer now after sharing such things and actually posing as sisters. That was all, really.

Luna caught her looking again and smiled. She seemed open and Selene enjoyed that. Luna was quite fun to be around when she dropped her mask, even though watching her confuse people with her misty eyed comments, this was the real Luna and what Selene liked to see better. She felt kind of privileged to really get to know Luna this way.

She smiled back at her and brushed her hair back behind her ear, just as Luna did as well. Their giggling echoed through the corridor as they headed for the entrance to their common room.

* * *

Their first lesson was Arithmancy. Luckily they made it with time to spare and got to choose their seats. Luna opted for a seat on the second row, citing it to be just close enough to be able to pay attention well but not too close to seem too eager. Professor Vector apparently didn't really enjoy students who were too eager as she tended to enjoy a challenge and therefore called on students who sat further back than the first row more often.

This didn't surprise Selene all too much. After all, you had to like a challenge if you enjoyed solving difficult Arithmancy problems.

The class seemed to be comprised of all four houses, since it was an elective that wasn't chosen by as many people as subjects like Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, the so called lazy man's choices among the Ravenclaws. Although Selene was a little miffed at first at this term, seeing as she chose those subjects as Harry, she had to concede the point. Those two subjects hardly required any work at all. Divination just took a bit of imagination to make something up to pass. Care only took slightly longer to complete the work for, since you had to actually copy a passage out of a book you'd find in the Library. Hagrid never knew, since he didn't particularly like the library or books. Not to mention it was kind of a tight fit for him in there.

Arithmancy turned out to be quite interesting to Selene though. Now that the basics had been covered – or in Selene's case squeezed into her brain within a single afternoon – they were moving on to simple equations that went with that basic theory.

It wasn't terribly complicated yet, but Professor Vector promised to give a little example of how Arithmancy was used in spell creation if they had time at the end of class. They wouldn't be learning that kind of thing this year but she showed her love for the subject in not being able to resist showing the 'cool stuff'.

The next class before lunch was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. They definitely made sure to be on time for this class as well, rather than incur the wrath of Professor McGonagall. Luna and Selene took a seat around the third row again, next to Ginny who sat next to Colin.

"Hey guys!" she said enthusiastically. "Did you guys practice your goblet transfigurations? I can get mine done, but it's still a bit rusty. I hope McGonagall doesn't ask _me_ to demonstrate!" Ginny seemed a bit nervous as she said this.

Selene smiled at her. "Yes, we got it down. I can volunteer if it looks like she'll ask you?"

"Me too, I don't mind." Luna added, also smiling at Ginny. Ginny was nice, she'd told Selene. Apparently she always treated the Lovegoods right. They'd been friendly ever since they were little. Ginny used to come over now and then to be looked after by their mother, if Molly had to go into town. _Whoa, another memory courtesy of the charm, I guess._

"That's great! Thanks you two!" Ginny sighed with relief. She jerked slightly as if something poked her in the ribs, but tried to continue anyway. "Selene, did you also ... _what _Colin!?" she ground out near the end as she jerked again at being poked in the ribs, by what turned out to be Colin's elbow.

"I was wondering if you heard anything more of where Harry's gone?" he asked, fidgeting in his seat. "He wasn't at breakfast!" Colin fingered his camera that was lying on his desk.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Selene before facing Colin again. "God, Colin. I already told you I don't know. I mean I liked him and all, but he's not just the hero Boy-Who-Lived you know. So I don't follow his every move. Did you really have to be rude and interrupt my conversation for _that_?"

_Whoa look at you, Ginny!_ Selene thought at her outburst. _Glad to see she isn't crushing on Harry Potter anymore._

"S-s-sorry, Ginny." Colin stammered softly. "But I thought you had crush on him?"

Ginny blushed, but slapped him on the arm. "Darn Colin, stop bringing that up. I don't anyway. Not anymore. Sure I admire him; he only saved my life after all! But no, I don't have a crush on him." She said this more softly since Professor McGonagall had just entered the classroom.

Colin wanted to ask something more, but Ginny turned her back on him and focussed on Selene again. She tried to continue again, softly. "Hey, Selene, did you hear there might be a Ball? Well I asked Professor Flitwick just now, since he likes my charms work right? And he said it's only for fourth years and up."

Selene shared a look with Luna who responded. "Yes, our father told us about it, he found out through the Quibbler. " Selene nodded her agreement.

"Well, I was wondering you know ...." Ginny said hesitantly. "Since we can't go there will be a bit of a party with dancing in the Gryffindor common room. Do you want to come?" she blushed bright red as she said this.

Selene was surprised. Did Ginny just ask her to a dance? As in Selene the girl? She was just about to attempt an answer when Professor McGonagall called for attention. She looked back at Ginny, who seemed embarrassed yet hopeful. She looked at Luna, who seemed amused yet slightly sad. Selene wasn't sure what to think, but figured this would be the best way to get out of having to take a bloke on a date. She caught Ginny's eye again and gave a small nod. Ginny seemed to sag with relief and grinned brightly at her.

_Who'd have thought? _Selene thought. _I reckoned she was pretty much hung up on me, err, on Harry. _

Luna however, seemed a little put out. Selene didn't really want to go to the party without Luna, the thought of doing that made her feel slightly guilty. She quickly scribbled a note and passed it to Ginny.

_Mind if I bring Luna? She hasn't got a date for the Ball yet either._

Ginny frowned, then scribbled something and passed the note back.

_Ok, I guess._

Selene showed the scrap of parchment with the two messages to Luna, who brightened immediately and squeezed her leg in thanks. She looked back at Ginny who was scribbling another note, still frowning.

"Miss Weasley!" suddenly sounded. McGonagall stood in front of Ginny.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I asked you to demonstrate the animal to goblet transfiguration. Please pay more attention, I do not run a note exchange service in this classroom." The professor told her, as she confiscated the note Ginny had been writing. "Now, demonstrate please."

Ginny fidgeted nervously as she readied her wand. She risked a glance at Selene. Who tried to look apologetic at not having intercepted as she'd promised.

"Today, if you will, Miss Weasley." McGonagall said, her lips pressed into a thin line.

Ginny sighed and started her spell. Her goblet did turn out correctly, but the decoration looked suspiciously like tiny radishes. She blushed nearly as red as her hair.

Throughout the class, Ginny kept avoiding Selene's eyes and blushing. When the signal came for the end of class, she rushed out before anyone could talk to her. Selene looked at Luna, who just shrugged.

"Come on, Selene. Let's get to lunch. I guess we better tell Melissa not to bother with finding us French boys." Luna said with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Right." Selene said. She just _knew_ Melissa and Belle would pry until they knew the reason. She sighed. "Okay, let's get it over with."

Luna chuckled. "Well, thanks for inviting me along." She said, smiling.

"That's okay, Luna. I didn't really want to go without you coming along anyway." Luna beamed at this. She broke into a skip in the direction of the Great Hall, Selene having to jog slightly to keep up. She smiled at her antics, it was good to see Luna happy.

* * *

(A/N)

There we are! Who'd have thought Ginny to swing that way? Hehe. And did you spot Selene's first confusion about her feelings for Luna? Of course, Harry's inexperience shined through and tried to convince her it was just innocent sister bonding hehe.

Hope you like this part! :) Didnt manage to fit in the talk with dumbles yet, since I did the part with Ginny instead, which was actually planned for a bit later, so I messed up my own plans a bit :P


End file.
